Currently there is not way that enables mobile phone holders to listen together, on an ad-hoc basis, to music, using their mobile wireless devices as elements of a sound system. While an option is known in the art, e.g., from KR Patent Application No. 2005-0035107 to play the same music, at the same time, on several mobile phones, using wireless connectivity, no solution has been provided that enables users of wireless mobile devices to play surround music using mobile phones, in a way that mimics the function of traditional stereo systems, which can use wireless connectivity between the speakers or the players.
However, before such a solution can be provided many limitations of the prior art must be overcome, such as:    1. The set speakers always play preconfigured sound configuration, thus not being suitable for ad-hoc sound;    2. When using different numbers of speakers there is no change in the sound configuration, thus, when a speaker stops playing music it immediately causes loss of sound (e.g. Left speaker has a battery low);    3. When using more than one speaker set there is no guarantee for the synchronization of the sound, thus creating an “echo effect”, which usually downgrades the sound experience;    4. The sound scheme, or sound encoding, is usually predefined, meaning that changing the type of surround is virtually impossible;    5. There is a strong coupling between the speakers and the surround decoder to create the maximum effect;    6. There is usually a hard limit for the maximum number of speakers to the stereo system (2-7), depending on the type of surround.
There is therefore a need for a solution that enable will mobile phone users to meet and play the same music on an ad-hoc basis, using wireless technology.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system that enables users of wireless mobile devices to play the same music, at the same time, on several mobile phones, using wireless connectivity, which overcome the limitations of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as this description proceeds.